Various types of indicating arrangements have been used or proposed for use with cameras, for the purpose of insuring proper operation thereof. Such arrangements have included devices for permitting a user to determine by feel or by looking at a movable indicator whether or not film is being moved while he or she rotates a drive knob; devices for indicating movement of a supply spool while it is occurring; devices for indicating the completion of the advance of each frame of film; devices for indicating the number of frames and film which have been exposed; devices requiring the advance of film before allowing operation of a shutter; and devices for indicating whether the film should be wound or whether the film has been advanced and is ready for exposure. Some of such indicating arrangements have been advantageous in certain types of cameras but, in general, they have been such as to introduce undue complexity and confusion in the operation of the camera, requiring that the camera user be quite attentive. Also, the indicator arrangements have generally required complex and expensive mechanisms which are not always reliable in operation.